The Charmed One's Guest
by YourOverIt
Summary: -Finished!- What happens when the Charmed ones, have well....let’s just say an unusual guest, why is he here, who sent him, more importantly will Piper, Phoebe and Paige have enough patience for another person in the house? Please R
1. The Arrival

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
**

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The only Character I own is Keldino.  
  
Summary: What happens when the Charmed ones have well....let's say an unusual guest. That they were definitely NOT expecting. But will Piper, Phoebe and Paige have enough patience for this Guest?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Piper was in the kitchen cleaning up, Phoebe was working on her column on her laptop and Paige, well who knows what she was off doing. Wyatt was quietly sleeping in his room. Piper finally had time to herself, without having any demons to deal with.  
  
_Knock Knock!  
  
_Paige, Phoebe can one of you guys get the door! She yelled as she was washing the dishes, She waited a couple seconds, hoping one of her sisters would get the door Am I the only one who does anything around here? She thought to herself walking towards the door, as it suddenly blew open. Piper panicked and flicked her wrists freezing the figure that blew open the door.  
  
Oh my god....what in the world is this thing?? She said staring it. It kinda looked like a human but with odd squirrel features. I thought I vanquished all the ugly demons already... She sighed almost ready to blow the thing up.  
  
Hey wait! Phoebe said running down the stairs, Don't vanquish it! She said bringing the book of shadows with her. If you vanquish this...well...thing, we will be cursed with bad luck for the next fifty years.  
  
Piper looked back at Phoebe in disgust, Well I rather have bad luck for the next fifty years then having to look at this weird demon's face.. She replied, looking like she was about to puke at any moment.  
  
Phoebe winced as she looked at their guest and sat down on the coach and flipping through the pages until she found a page with a picture resembling the odd looking being. See, if you vanquish it, we will be cursed with bad luck. She moved he fingers down the page, Ah, look at this, he's not a demon. It says here that he is a mutant squirrel.  
  
Piper laughed, A mutant squirrel? Never in their lives had any of them had ever met a mutant squirrel before. What should we do with it?  
  
Just unfreeze it, and see what he has to say. Phoebe replied.  
Piper gestured her hands a certain way, unfreezing the mutant squirrel.  
  
HI GUYS! The squirrel whispered at the top of his lungs, I have been summoned here to help you with all your problems!!!  
  
Oh crap. Piper said, freezing him again. Phoebe... I don't have the patience for this, I have enough things on my mind. She turned her back and walked up stairs to check on Wyatt.  
  
Aww man! Phoebe whined, I never get to have any fun around here anymore! As Paige orbed in. Hey Ph.... She said, not finishing her sentence as she looked at the squirrel standing there, and the busted door behind him. I leave for an hour and you decide to invite the ugliest looking demon ever into our house??  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few moments later Leo orbed in telling them that they are in grave danger, and not even the Power of three will be able to vanquish what they are going to face.  
  
We already know... Piper said waving her hand unfreezing the squirrel. Now tell us who you are what you are doing here, or I will blow you into pieces!  
  
OK ok... He replied, Someone's a little crabby..  
  
Watch it!  
  
I was sent here to keep you guys company and to make you're lives easier. He said picking up a fork and throwing it into the wall. And you guys may call me Keldino!  
  
Paige frowned, Who sent you?   
  
Umm...I dunno I forget..  
  
Piper grabbed Leo by his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Leo, go to the elders and ask them how we can get rid of this so called Keldino, I don't have time to watch another person in this house.  
  
All right I will be back soon. White and blue orbs engulfed Leo, transporting him to the elders.  
  
Piper walked back into the living room only to find Keldino rehearsing a strange dance and Phoebe and Paige sitting on the couch flipping through the pages of the book of shadows quickly trying to find a spell to vanquish him.  
Alright...thats enough! She threw out her hands, causing Keldino to blow up.  
For only to watch Keldino fully regenerate back into himself.  
  
Keldino giggled while pulling out another fork out of no where and throwing it at the wall once again. Nice try, but like your lil Leo said, you guys can't kill me.  
  
Paige stood up and looked at her watch, I gotta go you guys, off to my new temp job. Try and have fun without me, she then orbed out.  
  
Yeah, I gotta go to the office for something . Phoebe stood up, trying not to look Piper in the eye, knowing she probably wasn't in the best of moods, walking as fast she could out the door, or what was left of the door.  
  
Keldino continued his weird dancing and looked over to Piper with happiness and despair, So what do you want to do?  
  
Piper replied. We are going to nothing, I am going to check on Wyatt again.  
  
Can I come?  
  
  
  
  
**Note: **Well I hoped you like the first short lil chapter, please leave a review, so I can go on and write the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Stressful Day

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
  
Note:** Like I said before I do not own any of the Charmed cast or anything, only Keldino, and Im not gonna say this every chapter lol.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
By night , Piper, Phoebe and Paige were extremely stressed out and Keldino was getting on their last nerve.   
  
Hey guys let's play truth or dare! He shouted. It will be great fun! Keldino said while playing around with some potions that Paige and Phoebe were working on earlier.  
  
They yelled. Paige said as the potions orbed into her hands. Keep your grubby paw things off.   
  
You guys are no fun.   
  
Then Chris walked in, Hey guys, get ready there are some demon's after Keldino, you guys are going to have to vanquish them. Chris's eyes began to sting, Ahh...my eyes..  
  
Piper smirked, Yeah try not to look at Keldino, it can have that affect on your eyes if your not careful.  
  
Hey everyone in here quick! Phoebe yelled from the living room. Everyone quickly ran into the room only to find several demons with energy balls in their hands.  
  
Hey there's Keldino! One of them growled.  
  
Get him!  
  
They demon's launched the energy balls at Keldino. Watch out! Piper yelled, sticking out her hands, freezing the energy balls. Keldino just stood there in shock, he slowly moved out of the path, and they unfroze.  
  
Piper glanced back at the Demons, I just cleaned the house, I don't need you guys to mess it up! She flicked her wrists, blasting one of the Demon's out of the window, Oh crap, not the windows  
  
The demon's quickly responded firing several more blasts, Piper, Phoebe, Chris and Keldino ducked behind the couch, while Paige orbed behind the Demons. Not knowing what to do, until she looked at the wall, seeing several forks. She muttered under her breath. She waved her hands orbing the eating utensils into the demons.  
  
Piper jumped up from behind the couch, blowing the rest of the demon's up. As everyone got out from behind the couch.   
  
Chris asked.  
  
Hey, what else was I supposed to do.  
  
  
Phoebe sighed looking at the window. Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to be unseen In a matter of seconds the pieces of glass came back together, seeming like the window had never been broken. This spell is really coming in handy lately..  
  
Well good job you guys, I gotta go. Chris said, orbing off to somewhere.  
  
I swear he seems like he is always up to something. Paige said walking into the kitchen, only to find the potions that she had set down before going into the living room to be gone.  
  
  
Keldino burped and patted his stomach, Mmmm, that's some good soup..  
  
Didn't I tell you to keep your grubby paw-things off of the potions!  
  
Uhh...I don't remember.  
  
Paige put her hand on her head, ugh..I got a headache, I am going to bed. She said leaving Keldino in the kitchen by himself.  
I am going to bed now, I have a major headache from some certain somebody, she said acting a tad annoyed.   
  
Piper and Phoebe replied.  
  
Phoebe sat down, and took out her laptop. I've got to work on my column for tomorrow, can't you freeze Keldino or something, so I can concentrate, I haven't been able to write anything good today with him around.  
  
Now Phoebe...you know that we can't use our magic for personal gain..  
  
Before Phoebe could finish her sentence there was a loud crash in the kitchen.  
  
Ok...never mind what I just said, I will be right back. Piper said exhaustedly, walking into the other room. Keldino what did you do?!!  
  
Keldino looked up at Piper, with a smile on his face, standing in a huge hole in the floor.  
I just wanted too see if the floor could hold me if I suddenly gained 600 pounds.  
  
Wait, what? You don't look big enough to weigh that much.  
  
I know, I....well lets just say I released the other 475 pounds into this whole.  
  
Piper said taking a few steps back, I will give you thirty seconds to get out of that hole, repair the floor and get out of my sight or I will blow up your ass! She said storming out of the room, leaving Keldino to fulfill Piper's wishes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piper watch out! Phoebe yelled, as a fireball headed towards her way. While Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked the warlock square in the face knocking him back against the wall. Now Paige!  
  
She said waving her hand towards the demon, orbing the potion that was sitting on the table right at him, causing him to burst into flames.  
  
It was well into the next week since Keldino first showed up at their house. Every morning since then they had to deal with demons that have been after him, after awhile they became used to waking up around 6:00 in the morning to vanquish warlocks and demons.  
  
Hey Piper, how come we keep destroying all the demons and warlocks that have been coming after Keldino, I mean don't we want to get rid of him? Paige asked, getting her shoes and coat on, off to her temp job.  
  
Paige, you know he was sent here for a reason and I don't think it was for us to let him get killed and you know that.  
  
I know, I know, It's just he's extremely annoying, I swear if the demon's don't manage to kill him. Than I will find a way.   
  
Sure you will Leo said walking in with Wyatt. Hey Piper, from what I have seen seems like you have had a great week. He said sarcastically.  
  
Ha ha, how funny Piper said, taking Wyatt. So how was he?  
  
Good, though somehow he summoned another Dragon.  
  
Again, what is with you and dragons? She said to Wyatt.  
  
Just then Christ orbed in, Oh hey, Leo. Looking like Leo was the last person he wanted to see right now.   
  
Chris, you look exhausted what's wrong? Piper asked, looking concerned.  
  
He sat down, sweat dripping down from his forehead. Oh nothing.  
  
Chris you're up to something, and I will find out whatever it is you're hiding Leo said, I have to go, He said turning to Piper, The elders are calling me.  
  
all right, Piper replied, as there was a huge crash, like someone dropped a car off a building onto the ground. She walked out and saw a totaled car, sitting in the yard and Keldino sitting on top of it, with a huge infectious grin on his face.  
  
Piper stuck out one of her hands, freezing Keldino before he could say anything.  
Wyatt...it's just one of those days....  
  
  
**What is with me and short chapters?...I always write short chapters, but they take me forever. Oh well please leave a review ^_^**


	3. Not Again

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
Note:** Thanks everyone who has red and reviewed my story ^_^, *sighs* thought I wish it wouldn't take me so long to write one chapter...my brain is just so stupid lol.**  
  
  
|-*~*~Chapter 3~*~*-|  
  
**Several weeks had past, Keldino was still with them, and they didn't know how to get him to leave or why he was sent for them to protect him,while demon and demon kept showing up after him. Though Piper had developed a new power, Paige was working on her healing and glamouring power, Phoebe had almost mastered her Empath powers and Keldino....he just kept annoying everyone as usual.  
  
Hey Phoebe let's go to Walmart today!!! Keldino screamed as loud as he could, literally shaking the whole house. C'mon lets go, I wanna get stuff!  
  
Phoebe shut the refrigerator door taking out a soda, No, I am not going to take you to Walmart, I have much better things to do. Plus I think Phoebe wanted to do something with you, She said winking at Phoebe, and then walking into the other room.  
  
Phoebe stepped back, uhh ummm.... I don't think so.   
  
Aww cmon, I have been so bored here, you people are no fun.  
  
She responded quickly, well why don't you leave?  
  
For a few seconds it was completely silent, until Keldino decided to ruin it and burp as loud as he could.  
  
A look of disgust appeared on Phoebe's face, Ya know what... I think I am gonna go to the club, I'm sure you can stay here and bother Paige. She said rushing out of the door.  
  
Paige walked back in, Keldino, are you sure you don't remember who sent you here? She put her soda down and looked out the window, watching Phoebe drive off. I mean you should remember something, unless you're plain stupid or something. She said turning her head back to Keldino,   
  
All I know, is that his name started with a C or something, and he told me to come here, and that's all I remember.  
  
Hmmm... well, don't worry we will figure it out, the faster we do, the sooner you can get out of our hair. She smiled and orbed to P3'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Phoebe, what are you doing here? Piper asked, handing out a drink to someone. and where is Paige and Keldino.  
  
Oh I left Paige with Keldino, at the house. So..how does it feel to have a break from Wyatt, I mean Leo has had Wyatt a lot more than he usual, this past week   
  
Piper sighed, It's been ok, it's kinda weird not having Wyatt around, but I can't risk him being at the house, with Keldino around....  
  
Just as Piper finished her sentence Paige orbed in, What's up with you leaving me at the house with Keldino!  
  
Piper waved her hand, freezing everyone in the club, Hey, hey, hey. What's up with orbing in like that, someone's going to see you.  
  
Ahh don't worry no one saw me.  
  
Hey looks you guys! Phoebe said pointing towards the door to find someone running out.'   
  
Paige glanced back, Don't worry I will take care of this, She said running off after the demon. By the way piper, I think I have an idea who sent Keldino to us!  
  
Piper unfroze everyone and walked out from behind the bar, Phoebes, wait here I'm gonna make sure Paige, doesn't get herself killed.  
  
She nodded, ok, just be careful.  
  
You better get your demon ass back here! Paige yelled, running after him, but accidentally tripping on a rock.   
  
The demon turned around and slowly walked up to Paige, looking down at her, foolish witch An energy ball formed in the palms of his hands.  
  
No need for that! Piper yelled, blowing up the demon, This is getting real old.... She muttered, helping her sister up.  
  
I think we need to talk to Chris, She said dusting herself off.   
  
Why's that?  
  
Trust me, we just do. I will tell you when we get home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 7:00 at night, Piper sighed gracefully as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room where everyone was sitting on the couch listening to Keldino's ridiculous joke's.  
  
Oh enough already, Phoebe pleaded, I think we have heard enough,  
  
Paige agreed, turning her head to Piper and Phoebe, You guys, I think Chris is the one who sent Keldino here.   
  
Phoebe laughed, trying to ignore Keldino in the background who decided to perform another dance, Paige.... I know you don't like Chris but you don't need to blame every problem we have on him, and anyway why would he do that?  
  
It makes no sense. Piper added.  
  
Yes it does, he probably sent Keldino to distract us from keeping an eye on him, I mean every time we ask him where he's going, he never gives us a direct answer, and he always looks guilty.  
  
Piper thought for a minute, hmm, maybe you're right. Remember when he came here that night looking all exhausted, she looked at her watch. Have you guys seen him at all today?  
  
No, I don't think I have. Phoebe put in, In fact I don't think I have seen him sense that night. But I have been busy lately with my column and all so he could've been here.  
  
So what are we going to do about Keldino,? Asked Paige orbing a bottled potion away from him. What did I tell you about keeping your grubby paw things off of our potions!?  
  
Sweat began to drip down his face, uhh, I believe you told me to keep my grubby paw things off your potions  
  
Exactly, so do it!  
  
Piper and Phoebe both laughed, Keldino, I think you can go back whoever you came from, now sense we know who sent you and why.  
  
I cant, there are demon's and warlocks after me.  
  
Why are there so many demons and warlocks after you? Questioned Piper.  
  
Keldino dug threw his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper with some symbols on it, I think there after this. He said giving it to them. Chris or whatever his name is, gave it to me, when he told me to come here and he asked if I could translate it for him, and I told him yeah, but it would take some time, because I haven't seen symbols like this in a long time. So he told me to look in some book of shadows and to see if I could find this same spell in the book and maybe it would have it an english too. But I never got to it, because you guys have been annoying me to death   
  
Oh yeah....sure..we have.... Paige said sarcastically Ok anyway, so why doesn't he just come and look at the book himself.   
  
Probably because he knew we would catch him sense he already knows we got an eye on him. Piper responded, Phoebes, go upstairs and get the book and bring it down here, so we can find out what little spell he's trying to translate.  
  
Ok well my question is, why didn't you tell us that Chris was the one who told you to come and do all this, when he was here last time. Paige asked  
  
I don't know, it never crossed my mind.   
  
Oh god... She replied picking up a magazine and throwing it at him.  
  
Phoebe then came running down the stairs Paige, Piper, The Book of Shadows is gone!   
  
Piper placed hand on her head and gave a big long sigh, not again....  
  
  
**- Yay I'm done with another chapter! lol, oh and by the way if you're wondering what Piper's new power is I will I MIGHT include it in the next chapter, so u guyz will have to wait ^_^**  
  



	4. What's Goin on around here?

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
  
Note:** Thx again for the reviews. I'm not used to them, when on fictionpress.net ^_^**  
  
  
|-*~*~Chapter 4~*~*-|  
  
  
**This is getting real old, Piper said getting up. Everyone's always after the Book of Shadows.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in, Hey guys, He said trying to ignore Keldino's presence. Do you guy's know who stole the Book Of Shadows?  
  
Piper quickly responded, Wait a minute where's Wyatt, and how did you know the Book Of Shadows is missing?  
  
Oh everyone knows, and I put Wyatt in his crib he's fast asleep.  
  
Paige stood up, Well, c'mon lets get back the book, before..  
  
Paige, we don't even know where it is. Phoebe interrupted, Plus we don't even know who took it.  
  
It could be Chris, Leo added, He has been a little suspicious acting lately. But then again he always is.  
  
Piper looked up at the clock, it was 10:00 pm, she was tired and wasn't in the mood to search for the book. You guy's let's do this tomorrow morning, I am tired for some reason, She said glaring over at Keldino. See you guys in the morning.  
  
They all said, as she walked up the stairs. You know... Piper has been acting tired lately, and it isn't like Piper just to go to bed like this, especially at a time like this. Paige said to Leo and Phoebe.   
  
Yeah well, we do have Keldino around.  
  
Maybe, I don't know. Maybe it is Keldino. Paige turned around only to see Keldino gone, Ah man, where did he go now. She walked into the kitchen, only to find no one there.  
She walked back into the living room, Do you where he went?  
  
Well he didn't go upstairs, Leo told Paige, I am gonna go back and see if the elder's can find anything out, He said, before orbing out.  
  
Phoebe, looked up at Paige with her laptop in her lap(lol - duh!) typing away. Maybe we should go to bed and try and get a goodnights rest and figure this out in the morning. I mean I don't think there's anything we can do right now. Phoebe stood up and put her laptop on the table.  
  
I suppose, Phoebe replied. But where do you think Keldino went, do you think he went to try and find the person who stole the book?  
  
I don't know and I don't care just as long as he is out of here, she said smiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, the three sisters woke up early, trying to figure out where the book could of gone and also where Keldino had run off too.  
  
Paige, maybe you should try and sense where Keldino is, and maybe that is where the book is.  
  
I'll try, She said closing her eyes and concentrating for a little while. Ah, I think I got him, ok Phoebe come with me. Piper we won't be gone for long hopefully...  
  
all right, She hesitated, Be careful, take these Potions. She said handing them over.   
  
Phoebe put her hand on her sister's shoulders and they orbed off, ready to kick whoever's ass that took the book.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Woah, where are we Paige? Phoebe asked, looking around. They were taken into some big cave, water was dripping off the top, making the ground slippery. The cave was dark, making it very hard to see in. How are we supposed to see in this thing?, it's too dark.  
  
I dunno, Paige whispered. Maybe we should go back.  
  
Then right before they could orb out, Paige felled a cold wet soggy disgusting hand on her back. She turned around, and kicked whatever it was right in the gut.  
  
  
  
Who are you, where are you. Whoever you are we will kick your ass! Phoebe yelled getting a little over excited.  
  
It's just me, Keldino. What was that for!?! He said getting up.  
  
The two sisters sighed in relief, Oh it's just you, what are you doing in here. Are you trying to find the Book of Shadows?   
  
Nah, I was just trying to find a good place to go to the bathroom.  
  
The both replied, we thought you were trying to find the book.  
  
He laughed, Oh come now, why would I ever do something like that, who do you think I am?  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, What a waste of time..and we thought you were actually going to do something helpful, what were we thinking. Before Keldino could reply with something stupid, they both orbed back to their house.  
  
When they got back, the house was trashed, the furniture looked like it was scorched by fire or something, everything was knocked onto the floor, the kitchen was trashed, the potions were gone and so was Piper and and Wyatt....  
  
They both yelled, as they turned around to walk upstairs, Leo appeared infront of them.   
  
Jeez, what happened in here?  
  
That's what we wanted to ask you, Phoebe asked, Where is Piper and Wyatt?  
  
A worried look appeared on Leo's face, You mean there not here?  
  
No, there gone, along with some potions that we made this morning. Paige added, This is getting out of hand, what is going on? Do the elder's know anything!?  
  
No, they seem just as confused as you guys are, we've got to find Piper and Wyatt, I won't let anyone or anything hurt them Leo said.  
  
Leo can't you sense them? Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo closed his eyes, and tried to sense Piper and Wyatt, No something's wrong. I can't sense either of them. This is the first time I haven't been able to sense them, since I became an elder.  
  
Do you here that? Paige whispered, looking around. It sounds like someone's in the house.  
  
Leo turned around, and looked at the stairs. It's coming from there, but I don't see anything.  
  
Paige looked around and saw two sharp knives on the floor, that must of belonged to the demons or warlocks that were in the house. Paige said waving her hand and orbing them over towards the area of the stairs.  
  
A voice said, as the knives suddenly froze before they reached their destination It's me your sister Piper, what are you trying to do kill me! She said.  
  
Leo said, Where are you?  
  
I'm right here infront of you on the stairs, god what are you blind!  
  
No, Piper we can't see you either, Phoebe told her.   
  
A smile appeared on Leo's face, as he turned towards Paige and Phoebe, Looks like Piper, has discovered a new power...  
  
Oh crap....  
  
**Note - Sorry if there r lots of mistakes, im tired, and I don't feel like checking everything, lol. **


	5. When Will This Madness End?

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
***Sighs* lol, I already have another idea for another story, but i gots to finish this one too... or...I could do both....what do you guys think???  
Anyway I am so happy from the reviews thx! ^_^ Now, if I can shut up, so I can get on with the story I might get something accomplished!  
  
**|-*~*~Chapter 5~*~*  
  
  
**Oh crap, Piper muttered to herself. Not another one,  
  
Yeah, this invisible power, whatever you wanna call it, is real cool and all, but how are going to turn back to normal, do you know how? Paige asked, putting her hands on her hips. You get all the fun powers...  
  
Phoebe gasped, You're the one who can orb, practically anywhere you want!  
  
Paige quickly responded, before Phoebe could fit in another word, I cannot orb _anywhere_ I want, plus I rather have the power to become invisible than orbing.  
  
Before Phoebe could say something, Leo told both of them to cut it out. You guy's stop fighting, this isn't like you guys. Keldino must really be getting to you guys...  
  
Hey, I am a great person! Keldino said, defending himself. Don't diss me!  
  
Oh Keldino, go do something, Paige said. You presence is making me sick,  
  
Piper stood there silent, listening to everyone ramble on for awhile, until Keldino decided that playing pass with the T.V would be the most productive thing to do. all right, that's enough. She said freezing Keldino, right as he was about to throw the T.V right out of the window. Leo, how do I become, well... not invisible, She said, now a little frustrated.  
  
Just then, Wyatt began to cry upstairs, Can someone check him please? Piper asked. I can't get him, like this.  
  
I will, Phoebe volunteered, walking up the stairs. See how my favorite only nephew is doing.  
  
all right, Piper concentrate. This is obviously is different than your other powers, because you don't channel this one through your hands. Now this must of happened, when the demons came through here, what was going through your head at that time?  
  
I don't remember, I was mostly just worried about Wyatt. I guess it was fear, fear for Wyatt, that triggered this thing.  
  
Ok, so then try and relive that moment, and then just see what happens.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and tried to relive the moment, but then she was interrupted as Keldino unfroze and ran upstairs to help Phoebe get Wyatt. I am going to see Wyatt! He screamed.  
  
Those words rang in Piper's head over and over again, Oh no your not! she replied, right then she slowly became visible to the others.  
  
Hey look, you're doing it! Leo said watching as she became fully visible, See, it wasn't that hard.  
  
Yeah that's great... She said running after Keldino, Don't you go near my baby! She threw her hands accidentally blowing up one of the walls.   
  
Leo, turned around to face Paige, I can tell, this house hasn't calmed down at all, since I left.  
  
What are you kidding me? Of course is hasn't.  
  
I have to go, the elders are calling me again, He said looking up. Once you guys get the book back, try and vanquish Keldino somehow, and then if I don't get to him first. Find out what Chris is doing in all of this. Leo than orbed off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The three sisters walked into the kitchen and crowded behind the counter, all right so what are we going to do now?  
  
Lets see, we've go to vanquish Keldino, get the book back and find out what Chris has to do in all of this. Paige put in.  
  
Alrighty then, I will blow up some Keldino ass. Piper said.  
  
I know you want to, we all want to. Phoebe explained, But, we might need him if we find Chris and question him. So scratch that idea, so we need to get back the book of shadows and bring Chris back here.  
  
Sounds good. Paige replied, walked over to the sink and getting a glass of water. So how are we going to do this? She said after gulping down the whole glass.  
  
I'll just make it easier for you guys. Someone said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige quickly turned around facing the entrance to the living room.  
  
One of the sisters chirped.  
  
Yeah yeah, I'm here. He said. So you guys want to question me? He said leaning against the wall, looking like this was the last thing he wanted to do. But then again, its better than Piper going into an angry fit and probably having his ass blown up.  
  
The four of them walked once again back in the living room, struggling to stay in the same room for at least five minutes.  
  
Piper grabbed he piece of paper from Keldino that had weird symbol type things on it from him. She said. What would this be?  
  
He hesitated for a bit, It's a powerful spell...for...a demon.  
  
Right.... ok then why did you tell Keldino to look in the book of shadows, that we have failed to get back?  
  
Look you guy's this is ridiculous. I am just trying to protect you guys, and I this spell is supposed to be powerful and stuff...  
  
Piper waved both of her hands in a certain way, blasting Chris back into the wall. You guy's this isn't Chris.  
  
The impostor stood up, his eyes glaring at the charmed ones, full of anger and hatred. A ball of fire appeared in the ball of his hands. ...and you guys almost fell for it. He growled throwing the fireball at them.  
  
Paige quickly reacted, She said waving her hand orbing the ball of fire right back at him.  
  
The impostor easily dodged it, and blinked behind Paige, kicking her right in the back, causing her to collapse on the floor.  
  
You bastard! Phoebe yelled, levitating up into the air, and kicking the him square in the face.  
  
You stupid witches... He muttered, grabbing Phoebe by the leg and throwing her through the window, making it shatter into pieces. Before Piper could blow him up he blinked right in front of Keldino grabbed him by the shoulder and blinked out.  
  
Piper said running over to Paige. Paige get up quick! She said shaking her, You need to heal Phoebe.  
  
But, I haven't mastered that power quite yet.  
  
I don't care, just do it anyway!   
  
The both of them ran outside, only to see Phoebe on the ground, laying in a small puddle of blood. Oh god... Piper said in shock. Quick paige, She said as tears flowed down her face.  
  
Paige knelt down and placed her hands over her limp body and closed her eyes. C'mon c'mon.... She said to herself quietly. I can do this...  
  
Paige, Piper it's too late. Someone said calmly.  
  
They both glanced back, Leo and Chris stood there. She's dead.... Leo said.  
  
No she can't be! Piper denied, as more tears came down her face. She can't be!  
  
She is.. Chris implied, but you can bring her back to life.  
  
Paige said holding back her tears. She's dead, there is no way.  
  
Yes there is.. Leo said.  
  
But it's risky. Chris added, very risky.  
  
We don't care just how!? Piper said, very frustrated.   
  
  
Ok, then we will have to kill you........  
  
**Yes! I finally finished this chapter, lol just to tell you I am totally thinking this up as I am going along, I have no clue where this is going......*slams head against chair* oh wait, I think I do now! Now let's see if I can get over my laziness syndrome and write the next chapter. ^_^**


	6. Keldino's Dismissal

**::The Charmed One's Guest::  
  
**Oh my lol, I wrote the next chaper the next day! That's amazing, I am so proud of myself ^_^ lol  
  
**|-*~*~Chapter 6~*~*  
  
**Paige looked up at Leo and Chris and gasped, Are you crazy!? She stood up, Kill us, what are you talking about??  
  
The warlock that took Keldino, took him to a dimension that he created, where only the dead can go. Unless he takes someone there, like he did to Keldino. So, the only way you two can get there is if you guys are dead. Leo said wincing as Piper became sad to very very angry.  
  
There must be another way, Piper said. I mean even though he brought Keldino into his dimension wouldn't he die?  
  
Yeah, he will. That's why you guys need to go now. Because that he killed Phoebe, her spirit was sent into his dimension. Also the elders say that he might be the one who stole the Book of Shadows. Leo stated.  
  
Paige got up and stood next to Piper, Well ok.... so kill us then.   
  
Wait wait wait, ok if we die, how are we supposed to come back to life? Piper asked.  
  
The elders temporarily gave me the power to bring back the dead. Well kinda actually, you guys have thirty minutes at the latest to get the Keldino, and the book back.  
  
So if you have the power now to bring someone back to life why don't you just bring Phoebe back right now? Paige asked.  
  
I could. Leo said, but you guys are going to need the power of three to vanquish him. So there is no sense to bring her back and then kill her again. So anyway, are you guys ready?  
  
Ready as we will ever be. Piper said waiting for her death.  
  
Leo sighed, and waved his hand. Piper and Paige's body's fell to the ground.  
  
So...do you think they will make it? Chris asked Leo.  
  
No doubt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Paige and Piper were directly sent to the warlock's dimension.  
  
It was dark, cold Paige and Piper wondered around until they heard a scream.  
  
Phoebe where are you!? They both yelled.   
  
Just then the warlock blinked in front of them.  
  
Piper waved her hands trying to freeze the warlock but it had no effect. What why aren't my powers working and can't only demons blink?  
  
The warlock laughed, you foolish witches, you're powers do not work here and as far as I know only demons can blink, that's why I stole the power from Keldino.  
  
Keldino's a demon? Piper asked, That bastard.... he lied to us.  
  
By the way, The warlock went on taking out a piece of paper and the Book Of Shadows, now I can find out what this means in english  
  
Oh so is this a big bad spell that is supposed to destroy us or something? That you had Keldino try to find out for you? Piper said trying to get the warlock agitated.  
  
Well considering you guys are already dead you should have nothing to be worried about. But too bad that's not the kind of spell it is, supposedly it's supposed to take away your powers and give them to the person who chants the spell permanently and so now I have the book I can finally translate it. He said smirking.  
  
Let's get him... Piper muttered angrily.  
  
Piper and Paige charged towards him, Power or no powers we are gonna kick your ass!  
  
He laughed creating a fireball in the palm of his hands, I wouldn't if I were you...  
  
Piper and Paige stopped and took a few steps back. Piper laughed, Oh you know we were just kidding with ya... there is no need to play with fire....  
  
There isn't? He said as Phoebe and Keldino appeared right beside him. He tossed the book to Keldino, all right open the book and find that spell so I can read it. Sence evil cannot use that stupid book. He said growling  
  
Paige looked over to Piper, Keldino's a good demon? Wow this all makes no sense.  
  
How are we going to stop him without our powers, if we do anything he is going to burn us up. Piper replied. Were only have fifteen more minutes left before we are trapped here, and Phoebe has even less, she's been here longer that we have and Leo won't be able to bring her back to life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leo, they need help your going to have to kill me too. Chris demanded.  
  
Never thought I would ever here that coming out of your mouth, Leo said smiling.   
  
I'm serious Leo, just do it.  
  
Leo concentrated and waved his hand, as Chris's body fell limp to the ground, killing him, and sending his spirit to the warlock's dimension.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chris suddenly appeared right next to Keldino, he quickly grabbed the book and told Keldino to go over next to Piper and Paige. Chris flipped through the pages and found a spell. Ahh here it is!  
  
Oh no you don't. The warlock said shooting the fireball at Chris.  
  
Chris barely dodged the fireball and muttered a spell, causing the warlock to be engulfed by flames, destroying him.  
  
Piper,Phoebe and Keldino all sighed in relief. Thanks Chris. Piper said. I'm sure Leo loved the chance to kill you. She said sarcastically.  
  
Yeah yeah whatever, you guys are lucky that I decided to come and help. He said handing the book over to Paige. He grabbed the piece of paper from Keldino that had the weird symbols on it, and tore it up.  
  
I just have one question for you though, Piper went on. How come that night you were all exhausted and looked like you were just in a fight or something.  
  
But before Chris could answer the questions, Leo brought Piper, Phoebe and him back to life and orbed Keldino back to the house.  
  
Hey wait a minute! Paige said, Couldn't you just of orbed Keldino back when he was first captured??  
  
Not as long as the warlock was alive my powers wouldn't of worked, because of Keldino being in his lil dimension. Leo told her, Well it was fun but once again the elders are calling me. Oh and by the way I will take Wyatt again. He said to Piper, I think you guys deserve a beak. He said orbing off.  
  
That night everyone was exhausted, well.... except for Keldino who thought that throwing potions all over the place was the best thing to do.  
  
Keldino cut it out! Paige yelled orbing him out of the house, only for him to jump through the window back in. Hey, now that the creepy warlock dude is gone, you can leave. She said excitedly.  
  
Yeah you can, Piper said. I think that's a marvelous idea, don't you think?  
  
He leaned back against the wall, nah...I don't wanna leave I think this is a good place for me to live.  
  
Oh no...I don't think so. She replied, flicking her wrist freezing him. Ok, Paige orb him to a far far away place.  
  
I'd be glad to She said orbing him to a planet trillions and trillions light-years away from earth.  
  
So, I guess Chris really wasn't involved in any of this was he? He said to Paige as soon as she got back. Though I have to admit, he did seem kind of suspicious.  
  
Ahh, I guess I just have to learn Chris is just like that. But that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on him. Paige replied.  
  
  
..So what do you guys want to do now? Piper asked. I mean now that we have no rotten demon squirrels do baby-sit we can actually go out and have some fun or something.  
  
I think I am actually gonna go to bed, I am so tired. But we can do something tomorrow. Paige said as she got up to go upstairs. But uh, we could go visit Keldino and see how he is doing. How does that sound.  
  
  
  
**  
Yay I finished it and it didnt take me too long!! Ok well im not sure if I am going to end this yet, I might make a sequal, but before I make a sequal I want to make a spin off of the show. I dunno, you guys should decide, i dont know anything lol ^_^  
**  
  



End file.
